Taric/History
|alias = * The Gem Knight |render = File:Taric_Render_old.png |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown world (Extraterrestrial) |residence = Demacia |occupation = Gem Knight |faction = Demacia (Semi-Independent) |allies = |friends = Skarner, Sona |rivals = |related = }} Previous Lore 2nd lore= :From V1.0.0.116 to V6.8 There is a form of magic unknown to many Runeterrans and discredited by the few who are even aware of its existence. It is the magic of the earth, drawing power from the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric, the Gem Knight, is Runeterra's sole practitioner of this form of magic, having been erratically summoned to Runeterra from a faraway world. Back home, Taric's father was a distinguished healer in their home city. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wanted to help the people, but not simply salving their wounds and curing their woes. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of earth to preserve and protect. Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across his homeland as a guardian of the just until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Though disoriented and confused at first, he now feels that the continent of Valoran is in need of someone like him. Despite missing his homeland, Taric is happy to fight in the League, serving as a protector for all who seek one. His neat and stylish appearance combined with his shiny bejeweled armor and weapons have rapidly made him a celebrity champion of the League of Legends. Valoran's media, for some reason, has taken great interest in his personal life. While open about his life as a champion and gracious in all things, Taric is tight-lipped about his life outside the League and prefers his privacy. "As Taric's father taught him, every stone has its meaning. For Taric's enemies, they all mean trouble." |-| 1st lore= :From V0.9.22.15 to V1.0.0.116 (Original Release) There is an ancient form of magic, forgotten by many and discarded by some. It is the magic of the earth, of the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric's father was a healer in their city, on a world far away. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of the earth to preserve and protect. Quickly, Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across the land. That is, until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Now, Taric misses his world, though he is happy to fight in the League, protecting all who are in need. ::"As Taric's father taught him, every stone has its meaning. For Taric's enemies, they all mean trouble." Previous Abilities :The following was Taric's kit prior to his gameplay upgrade in V6.8. bonus magic damage and reduces his abilities' cooldowns by 2 seconds. |targeting='Gemcraft' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Gemcraft. ** Gemcraft's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. ** The bonus damage does not affect structures. |spellshield=will not block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Gemcraft will not trigger upon using item actives or summoner spells. |video= }} Taric heals the target ally or himself. If he targets an ally, he heals himself for the same amount, and if he targets himself, the heal is increased by 40%. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=750 |targeting='Imbue' is an ally-targeted spell. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Imbue can be used on allied minions. |video=Taric QVideo }} Taric and nearby allies gain . |description2 = While Shatter is not on cooldown, Taric gains . |description3 = Taric shatters his gemstones, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their for 4 seconds. |leveling2 = armor}} |leveling3 = |cooldown=10 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Shatter' is a passive self-buff and aura ability that has a point blank area of effect active. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and armor reduction. |additional= * Shatter's armor reduction takes Taric's pre-cast armor values for calculations. * When off cooldown, Shatter has a visual indicator with a wall of white crystals surrounding Taric. * Shatter's aura will also consider the 1000 bonus armor received by disconnecting when buffing nearby teammates. * Shatter's aura increases Taric's armor, which increases Shatter's aura. Stacks infinitely. ** This means basically that 50 armor are 56.8 armor and not just 56 armor for Taric. ** The armor aura is applied before or after . * Grants stats worth 9.6 gold per armor if applied to 5 champions (2.4g per gold per champion). |video=Taric WVideo }} Taric fires a prismatic sphere at the target enemy which them and deals them magic damage, which increases with the target's proximity to him. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=625 |speed=1400 |targeting='Dazzle' is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Taric EVideo }} Taric slams the ground with his hammer, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. For the next 10 seconds, he also gains and , while also generating an aura that grants half of those bonuses to nearby allied champions. |leveling = |range= | }} |cooldown=75 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='Radiance' is a point blank area of effect aura ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * Radiance's damage is calculated before its own bonus stats are taken into account. * Grants stats worth gold if 4 members are nearby |video=Taric RVideo }} Previous Artwork Taric OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Skin Splash Art Taric EmeraldSkin old.jpg|1st Emerald Taric Splash Art Taric ArmorOfTheFifthAgeSkin old.jpg|1st Armor of the Fifth Age Taric Splash Art Taric BloodstoneSkin old.jpg|1st Bloodstone Taric Splash Art Taric OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|1st Classic Taric Splash Art (China) Taric EmeraldSkin Ch.jpg|1st Emerald Taric Splash Art (China) Taric ArmorOfTheFifthAgeSkin Ch.jpg|1st Armor of the Fifth Age Taric Splash Art (China)